


Harley Can’t Keep His Mouth Shut

by madasazar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fans, Fluff, Harley Keener is a little shit, Harley doesn’t shut up sometimes, M/M, Pepper Potts is so done with the PR nightmares, Peter is so done, Secret Relationship, Social Media, Tony is alive he just doesn’t show up, fans are annoying, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasazar/pseuds/madasazar
Summary: Harley Keener and Peter Parker were announced to be the next CEOs of Stark Industries a few years ago. Since then, their fans have become a little too obsessed with the idea of “Parkner,” and one day, some fan decided to make it go trending.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 434
Collections: Parkner Secret Relationship Collection





	Harley Can’t Keep His Mouth Shut

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Parkner Pals discord server event from May1-15, and the prompt was “Secret Relationship”/“Our friends are trying to set us up because they don’t know we’re dating” I took a little different of an approach to this so yeah.  
> This is the only fluff I think I will ever write, but it was fun so Enjoy!

ten minutes of harley keener and peter parker  acting as boyfriends 

**ParknerShipper240** _ SUBSCRIBED _

1.03 million views 436k likes 11k dislikes

**Comments**

**Tony Stank (kate)**

i used to not care for this ship, but now, oh my, there is no way they aren’t together in someway

**caroline k**

oh my gosh!!! yes!!! 

**ParknerShipper240**

glad my video has impacted new people!

**FandomFanatic**

They are so boyfriends!! I have a video on my channel of one of Harry’s instagram stories that he deleted almost immediately. They were cuddling!!!! 

**ParknerShipper240**

dude!!!! i saw that!!! im so glad you managed to get a video of it!! can i use that clip for another video??

**Harley Keener** ✔️

Y’all are cute! Great video, but Peter and I aren’t together lol. 

**ParknerShipper240**

OMG!!!! YOU SAW MY VIDEO!!! sad you guys aren’t together though :((((

**sarah loves parkner**

dude, why you watching these videos if you guys aren’t dating. hmmmm 

**harley keener is the loml**

do you guys see how he didn’t say “dating.” He said “together”. and peter is in DC right now and away from harley!!!!! word choices word choices!!!

**jeff carl**

@harley keener is the loml. Do you guys realize how dumb that sounds? You guys will dig up anything to try and prove it. Stop it please.

**harley keener is the loml**

@jeff carl. party pooper

Harley closed out of the Youtube app and opened up the Facetime app again after reading through the comments. He took a moment to stare at his boyfriend laughing through the screen. Peter’s laugh was one of the cutest things he has ever seen.

“Do they ever...” Peter choked on his words from laughing too hard. “Do they ever even stop believing we are dating? They seem to know more than our family does!”

“Well, to give them credit we are dating.” Harley laughed.

“True that.” Peter paused. “But don’t you think it is a little weird that they knew we liked each other before either of us noticed?”

“Technically, the only reason they paid attention is because they are fangirls, and all they want is the two boys they find attractive to date because they can’t have us themselves.” Harley grimaced. “That said, I do think they are correct about our looks.”

Peter scrunched his face at Harley’s smirk. “Oh stop it. You may think you are attractive, but I happen to disagree.” Peter smiled sweetly at him.

“Oh darlin’, I don’t believe you, especially after all those times in bed when you are go-“

“Stop! Let’s not talk about sex where anyone could hack in and record this.” Peter chuckled nervously.

“Dude, Tony already hack-proofed our phones. We could talk about anything we want to, and no one will know. We could even talk about going to the dark side!”

“No one is going to the dark side, princess. But, if you do say we could do anything, I might have a few ideas to pass the time.” Peter bit his lip.

“Oh my god, yes. I love you so much.”

Peter chuckled. “I know.”

When Peter returned from Washington DC, he expected to spend a break day with Harley. He wanted a day with no paparazzi, work, fans, criminals, or just outside people in general. It was just going to be the two of them in their apartment spending time with each other, but then they started trending on Twitter.

After Harley commented on the Youtube video saying they weren’t together, their fans have been even more adamant about the boys’ love life. It started with one comment, and now the whole internet has joined in the #Parkner ship. At first, people only posted about how cute they were together and that they think it was real. Then, people started making up stories about their love life and that they think they are either together or broken up.

That wasn’t it, however. One fan out of the blue decided that  _ if they aren’t together, then we should convince them to be together,  _ and the internet blew up. 

“Peter, why is hashtag ‘get parkner together’ trending?” Harley looked at Peter across the island in their kitchen. 

Peter chuckled, “I don’t know, fans might be bored and fishing for new content maybe. Let me check Twitter.”

**HARLEY REPLIED TO MY VIDEO @cassieships**

dude if they aren’t together already, why don’t we convince them to date #getparknertogether

|  **parkner is real @GreenPencil**

lets get this trending!!! #getparknertogether @peterparker @harleykeener @starkindustries

|  **parkner for the win @Grabrjello**

someone make a thread of why they should be together pleaseeeeee #getparknertogether

“Aww, this is adorable Harley.” Peter looked up from his phone and made a cute face. “Someone made a thread on why we should be together.”

“Oh did they? Send it to me please!!” Harley grabbed his phone and went to the Twitter app.

**ship threads @cuteships**

by request of @Grabrjello: Reasons why Peter Parker and Harley Keener should date (if they aren’t already) #getparknertogether

[Photo of Harley and Peter facing each other and laughing.]

|  **ship threads @cuteships**

they are both extremely attractive #getparknertogether 

[Photo of a GQ photoshoot about Peter and Harley becoming CEOs.]

|  **ship threads @cuteships**

Harley is already out as gay, and people suspect that Peter may be bisexual (meaning they are gay icons) #getparknertogether

[Photo of Harley and Peter hugging and smiling at NYC Pride. Harley has a rainbow flag over his shoulders. Peter is wearing a crop top with a bisexual flag on.]

|  **ship threads @cuteships**

Peter and Harley are both super intelligent and love science. like imagine the faces of some homophobes when they find out two of the smartest people alive are together and gay. (they are also the biggest nerds lol)#getparknertogether

[Photo of Harley smiling with a ratty MIT sweatshirt, lab coat, and goggles pushing his hair back. He is covered in soot and literally looks like a mad scientist.]

[Photo of Peter at the age of 23 with his Doctorate in biochemistry.] 

[Photo of Peter and Harley shaking hands with Reed Richards at a science conference with the best scientists from around the world.] 

[Photo of Harley and Peter holding the first real lightsabers against each other.]

|  **ship threads @cuteships**

have y’all seen the way they look at each other during interviews? or just in general? they are so in love #getparknertogether

[Gif of Peter and Harley pausing with microphones up by their mouths and looking at each other briefly before smiling and looking down with blushes on their faces.]

|  **ship threads @cuteships**

they are going to be co-ceos of the largest company on earth. like imagine if they were together. the world couldnt handle it #getparknertogether

[Photo of Harley and Peter in suits at the Stark Industries Gala. Peter is wearing a dark maroon suit and circular glasses. Harley is wearing black slacks, a white button up shirt, a vest with black on the back and white on the front, and a black bow tie. Neither boy is smiling but rather straight faced with lips parted.]

|  **ship threads @cuteships**

this thread isn’t really about proof, but more as why, so imma end with these cute pictures of them ❤️ #getparknertogether

[Photo of Peter and Harley leaning into each other and laughing at something Peter quietly told Harley.] 

[Photo of Harley looking serious and talking at a podium during a press conference. Peter is behind him to the side looking at Harley with a small smile.]

[Photo of Peter at the podium talking while Harley does the same as Peter in the previous picture.]

[Selfie of Peter and Harley with their cheeks pressed together, eyes closed, and toothy smiles.]

|  **diana @BlackWidowsbitch**

dude its like they dont even try to hide that they are together! every post on their instagrams are with each other in some way #getparknertogether

|  **codee21 @dakotanotfanning**

these two are so precious, and they would look so good together. you are right, the world couldn’t handle it. #getparknertogether

|  **morgan @mystoreo**

if they aren’t already together i would be surprised. lets get them together!!!!! #getparknertogether

|  **i have a life @theycallmeatroll**

stan twitter is so annoying sometimes, like let them live! i bet they are really annoyed rn.

Harley started to type a reply to the last tweet. As much as it is annoying to be hounded by fans in his private life, Harley knows it is all for fun, and when people try to infringe on his fans, he hates it. While Harley was typing up a tweet, Peter snuck up behind him and stole his phone. 

“Nuh-uh, you don’t reply.” Peter looked sternly and Harley’s puppy dog face. “This could create a PR nightmare and you know it. Do you really want Pepper to get even more mad at us after you replied to that Youtube video?”

Harley rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone back while standing up. “Listen darlin’, I’m just trying to have fun and let the fans have fun. That guy was trying to stop that.” 

Peter frowned and shook his head before looking back up at Harley and pulling him down into a chaste kiss. He sighed, “You make it so hard to be mad at you. Fine, go ahead and tweet about the hashtag. Just don’t reply to that guy.”

“Really?” Harley smiled and grabbed Peter’s chin and peppered small kisses all over. “I love you so much darlin’.”

“Ugh, I love you too.” Peter pushed Harley off of him and started walking towards the fridge. “Now go make Pepper angry, and leave me alone so I can make us some breakfast.”

**#1 Future CEO @harleykeener**

I really love y’all’s enthusiasm for Peter and I. I’m not commenting on whether or not we are together or not. But #getparknertogether @peterparker

|  **i love harley @potato-gun-fan**

AGHHH HE IS ONE OF US. THEY ARE SO TOGETHER #getparknertogether

|  **HARLEY IS ONE OF US @cassieships**

omg first he replies to my video, second he uses the hashtag i created grkdgusvshs #getparknertogether

Pepper looked at Harley’s tweet and sighed. “What have the boys gotten themselves into now.” She picked up her phone and dialed Peter’s number knowing he would be a little more sensible.

After three rings, Peter picked up. “Uhh hey Pepper,” he said, sounding a little breathless.

“Peter, why did Harley post a tweet with the hashtag ‘get parkner together’.” Pepper sighed. “He knows he shouldn’t be posting this type of stuff.”

“Uhh, do you want me to put him on?”

“Yes please.” 

There was some shuffling when Peter handed the phone to Harley. “Oh hey Pepper! You know you were kind of interrupting Peter and I having a little bit of-“ Pepper heard a bit of a scuffle through the phone and rolled her eyes as Harley yelled, “Hey!” 

She waited a moment for it to quiet down before speaking again. “Harley, I don’t want to hear about your sex life, you know that.”

“Ahh sorry Ms. Potts.”

“I forgive you. Now we need to speak about that stunt you pulled on Twitter today. Did Peter let you post it?”

“Yeah he did.”

“Okay, at least he agreed. Now do you guys want to have a press conference about it? You guys have to come out at some point.” 

“Peter and I have an idea to come out, but maybe after that we can have one?”

“Okay, I will schedule one on the 15th at 10 am. Does that sound okay?” She waited a minute while Peter and Harley discussed it.

When the other side of the phone spoke again, it was Peter who was talking. “Yes, Pepper, that sounds great.”

“Okay good. Now you two boys have a good day. And please send me what you are posting to come out before you post it.”

“Don’t worry, we will. Have a great day Pepper! Goodbye!”

She heard a faint goodbye from Harley as well. “Okay, I’ll talk to you guys later.” 

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

There will be a press conference on Friday, May 15th at 10 AM with @peterparker and @harleykeener.

**| parkner is real @carolinnnnneeee**

ahhhh its happening! everyone stay calm!!! its happening!!! oh god!!!! #getparknertogether

[Gif of Michael Scott in the American version of the Office.]

On Thursday, the two boys went through with their plan.

“Babe, what if they hate us now?” Peter concerned and cuddled into Harley on the couch.

“Dude, they aren’t going to hate us. If anything, they will all be like ‘Hah, I knew it!’, freak about it for a while and then go about their days.” Harley laughed and kissed Peter on the cheek.

“Hah, okay then. You ready?” Peter smiled up at Harley.

“More than ever.” Harley leaned in and smirked as he spoke.

The boys hit post at the same time.

[Photo of Peter kissing Harley on cheek. Harley is squinting his face and grinning. Harley is tagged in the photo.]

**peterbparker**

Yes, we are together, and yes, I love this goofball more than life. #getparknertogether

**harleykeener** but i love you more than life, thats my thing 🥺❤️

**madasazar** dude we all knew this, and yall are precious

**cassieships** OMG THIS IS ADORABLE AND YALL ARE ADORABLE

**pepperpotts** I’m so proud of you two. ❤️

[Two photos.] [One photo of Harley smiling sheepishly at Peter who looks done. It seems that Harley just blew something up in the lab. Peter is tagged in the photo.] [A second photo of Harley and Peter when they were 15. Both had cheeky grins and looked really young.]

**harleykeener**

ive been annoying Peter Parker for a good eight years, but i think i annoyed him enough to allow us to come out ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ #getparknertogether

**peterbparker** they may have been the longest eight years of my life, but that doesn’t stop me from loving you. ❤️

**pepperpotts** Like I said on Peter’s post, I’m so proud of you two.

**tonystark** ah yes, my two idiots. they would annoy me in the lab with their constant pining before they were together, and here we are today. ❤️

As they expected, the internet went crazy. They made national news that night and were invited to multiple talk shows almost immediately after they posted. Peter’s and Harley’s posts became the fourth and fifth most liked posts on instagram respectively within eight hours. When Peter and Harley were ready for the press conference, they knew they were accepted and didn’t feel very nervous.

Happy picked up the two boys from their apartment in Queens and brought them to the tower. Pepper made them go through the front door to help them get more used to paparazzi as a couple. As soon as the couple stepped out, Peter and Harley were being hoarded with flashing cameras and chants of “Over here boys!” and “Look this way.” In order to stay together and not get pushed apart, Harley grabbed Peter’s hand, and the two walked through the hoard together content with being able to hold hands in public now. 

When the boys got into the lobby, they were immediately ushered up to the large press conference room on the third floor by Pepper for the start of the conference.

The press conference went by without a hitch, but Harley and Peter were tired of answering questions for over an hour. Almost immediately after they left the room, they went up to the penthouse as they were too lazy to go back to their apartment. Collapsing onto the living room couch face down, Harley let out a groan and mumbled. “I’m so glad that is over with. No more hiding.”

Peter laid down on Harley’s side and cuddled into him. “I agree.” He paused. “Now flip over so I can see your face.”

Harley complied and smirked. “Hmm, now you can see me.” Harley wrapped his arms around Peter and brought him into a deep kiss.

Peter pulled away after a moment. “I think we should take our first nap as an outed couple.” He snuggled in and put his head under Harley’s chin

“Haha okay. I love you, and you are so adorable.” Harley pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head.

“Thank you, and I love you too.” And like that, Peter and Harley dozed off.

**FRIDAY @friday**

Ms. Potts requested that I post this. #parkneristogether

[Photo from a security camera in the living room of the penthouse in Stark Tower. Two figures are cuddling and sleeping on the couch. With a closer look, one can tell that it is Harley Keener and Peter Parker. They really are adorable.]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!!!!


End file.
